


Peanut Butter Cookies

by kits_lightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Contest, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, No Hale Fire, Omega!Stiles, alpha!Derek, bonus challenge, mating games, recipies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kits_lightning/pseuds/kits_lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Derek has to present a dessert to impress the omega he's had his eye on. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter Cookies

This is it.

Stiles—the omega that Derek had his eyes on—took a bite of the pastry he presented. 

Derek thinks he burned about 12 batches of cookies before Cora had said that the cookies were _“edible”_. It took him 8 more batches before they came out just like his mothers. He had to make a trip to the store to get more ingredients, _twice_.

He began clenching and unclenching his fists, trying not to fluster, while waiting for Stiles’ reaction.

The omega’s eyes opened wide and stared right at Derek as he moaned around the bite and Derek couldn’t help but stare dumbfounded at his reaction. “Oh my God! I fucking _love_ chocolate peanut butter cookies!” 

Derek let out the breath he didn’t notice he was holding and smiled. “It’s my mother’s recipe.”

Another omega went to reach for a cookie and Stiles slapped his hand away.  
“Ah ah ah keep it moving, Greenberg! _My_ alpha, _my_ cookies.”

The omega left to get a cupcake from another booth and Derek couldn’t keep the stupid grin off his face. 

“Um, that is—um, if you’re—that’s if you’re cool with it.” Stiles added nervously, apparently noticing what he just said.

Stiles was blushing from the tips of his ears down to his neck and Derek was officially gone for him.

“Yeah, that’s cool with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I though it’d be cute that alphas have to go through a few hoops to get their mate idk, go with it! hahaha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can check out my tumblr [here](the-fandom-life-for-me.tumblr.com)!


End file.
